1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a motor apparatus. More particularly, the invention is directed to a fluid pressure driven motor, which may be powered by pressurized fluid or steam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the current ecological and environmental problems plaguing the world, numerous approaches to reducing the amounts of pollutants introduced into the environment have been undertaken. One approach is the use of alternative power sources, especially for electrical power generation systems and the like. Most of the alternative approaches being pursued relate to new technology such as fuel cells and solar cells, or highly experimental refinements of known technology such as windmills, which have only a very limited application.
Fluid pressure motors, such as steam engines and the like have not received much attention in the burgeoning search for more eco-friendly power generation technology. Accordingly, relatively few fluid pressure motor concepts have been introduced recently, none of which provide any real advantage over known systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,391 issued to and owned by the applicant, discloses a fluid pressure driven motor concept which offers several advantages over conventional fluid pressure motors. The motor is pollution free, quiet running, and operates at relatively high torque with rapid acceleration. The horsepower to weight ratio is relatively high for a fluid pressure apparatus, and, as the motor is not an internal combustion motor, avoids the necessity of inclusion of conventional instrumentalities such as a carburetor, spark plugs, distributor, cam shaft, sprockets, and lifters. Finally, the motor is compact in size and can be oriented in any direction during operation.
The present invention represents an overall improvement over the ""391 patent. First, the present invention allows for variable valve timing. Second, the inventive motor eliminates the link rods and other components disclosed in the ""391 patent, allowing for quieter, more reliable operation. These and other improvements are disclosed in the following specification and drawings.
Briefly, the invention comprises a radial, fluid pressure actuated motor having sets of opposed axially aligned cylinders arranged in a spaced relation about a crankshaft, each set of cylinders having a common push rod extending between them. Each push rod has a central Scotch yoke with an elongated slot, the yokes being arranged in overlying spaced relation, the slots being arranged in right angular intersecting relation. A primary or main crankpin extending from the crankshaft extends in journaled but slidable relation through the slots of the Scotch yokes. Fluid pressure is fed into, and exhausted from, each of the cylinders in a predetermined cyclic order, the fluid pressure operating to power, in both directions of travel, axial movement of the push rods thereby imparting continuous rotating motion to the crankshaft via the main crankpin. Each set of opposed cylinders has a corresponding set of opposed spool valves for controlling application of fluid pressure to the cylinders, and each spool valve contains an axially reciprocal spool having a common connecting rod extending between them. Each connecting rod has a centrally disposed Scotch yoke formed therein, and each Scotch yoke associated with the connecting rods has an elongated slot formed therein, so that the elongated slots are in spaced, overlying, right angular relation. A timing disc driven by the crankshaft via the main crankpin, has a plurality of apertures formed therein, the apertures circumferentially spaced at regular intervals. The main crankpin is removably insertable into a selected one of the apertures, and an upper portion of the crankshaft extends from the timing disc, and terminates at a spool drive crankpin which extends through spool valve Scotch yokes, the spool drive crankpin thereby effecting reciprocal action of the spools. Timing of the valve operation is adjusted by adjusting the aperture of the timing disc through which the main crankpin is inserted, allowing the operator to adjust the valving in accordance with the intended operation.
It is a major object of this invention to provide a fluid pressure operated motor.
It is another object to provide a fluid pressure operated motor having adjustable valving means.
Finally, it is a general goal of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.
The present invention meets or exceeds all the above objects and goals. Upon further study of the specification and appended claims, further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.